Gloomy Sunday
by Cassiopeia1215
Summary: "Junsu-ya... Kau meninggalkanku... Meninggalkanku sendiri..." / "KENAPA?" / "Ah, ya... Anak itu memang pergi terlalu cepat.." / "Temui aku hari Rabu minggu depan, dan kau akan mendapatkan kekasihmu kembali." / YooSu. / First horror & gore. / DLDR. / Mind to RnR?


**Gloomy Sunday**

**Presented by Cassiopeia1215**

**Gore. Horror themed.**

**YooSu!**

**Based on the song titled **_**Gloomy Sunday **_**sung****by Billie Holiday.**

* * *

-0-

_Sunday is gloomy_

_The hours are slumberless_

_Dearest the shadow_

_I live with the numberless_

-0-

Pria itu. Pria yang tengah memegang payung ditengah hujan itu menatap sendu pada makam yang masih basah tersebut.

Ia sendirian. Matanya yang kecil menatap tajam pada nisan yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya, Kim Junsu, yang kini telah terbaring tenang didalam peti yang tertimbun diatas gundukan tanah merah tersebut. Mata pria itu—Park Yoochun—mulai berkaca-kaca kala ia mengingat sosok kekasihnya yang ceria dan energik sekarang telah terbaring kaku dalam peti kayu yang tertutup itu. Hari Minggu yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia mereka berubah menjadi suram.

"Su..." panggil Yoochun, melepaskan genggamannya pada payungnya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri keatas tanah seiring dengan mendaratnya payung hitam itu disamping makam Junsu. Dengan bantuan langit yang mulai menangis, Yoochun menitikkan airmatanya sendiri dengan bebas. Tangannya meraih nisan Junsu, mendekapnya. Meletakkan dagunya di puncak nisan kekasihnya sementara airmatanya turun semakin deras.

"Su..." isak Yoochun keras, "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, eoh?" serunya dengan nada pilu, menarik perhatian sepasang merpati yang tengah bertengger di sebuah dahan. Yoochun masih memeluk nisan kelabu tersebut dengan erat, seolah tidak rela melepaskannya, sama seperti ia tidak rela melepaskan seseorang yang kini telah terbaring dibawahnya.

"Junsu-ya..." airmatanya mengalir semakin deras. "Kau meninggalkanku... Meninggalkanku sendiri..." Yoochun memeluk nisan pria yang dicintainya itu semakin erat. Sementara langit bergemuruh bersamaan dengan Yoochun berseru untuk terakhir kalinya.

"KENAPA?"

-0-

_Little white flowers_

_Will never awaken you_

_Not where the dark coach_

_of sorrow has taken you_

-0-

Seminggu setelah kematian Junsu.

Semuanya masih tidak berubah untuk Yoochun. Setiap pagi, ia masih tetap menyentuh lembut sisi lain tempat tidurnya, yang biasanya merupakan tempat Junsu tertidur. Memeluk bantal Junsu, menyesap harum pria itu yang masih tertinggal pada bantal dan selimutnya.

Bahkan terkadang membongkar lemari mereka, dan menghirup wangi tubuh Junsu yang tertinggal pada pakaian-pakaian kekasihnya.

Namun sekarang, Yoochun hanya menatap pilu pada bunga-bunga lily putih yang biasanya dirawat Junsu dengan baik kini mulai layu. Yang sebenarnya merupakan hal yang aneh, karena Yoochun—sejak kematian kekasihnya—mulai menyirami bunga-bunga tersebut menggantikan Junsu yang kini telah tiada. Seolah mereka hanya menginginkan Junsu untuk merawat mereka, bukannya orang lain.

Yoochun mengelus kelopak bunga tersebut dengan perlahan, merasakan kelembutan kelopak bunga lily tersebut seraya memandang dalam pada foto Junsu yang terpajang pada pigura disebelah pot bunga lily.

"Su-ie, lihatlah..." Yoochun bergumam, tersenyum pada foto kekasihnya. "Tidakkah kau ingin kembali? Bunga-bunga ini merindukanmu..."

-0-

_Angels have no thought_

_of ever returning you_

_Would they be angry_

_if I thought of joining you?_

_Gloomy Sunday…_

-0-

Yoochun membuka matanya setelah tadi menutupnya sebentar, menghindari sinar matahari yang terlalu terik. Menengadahkan kepalanya pada patung-patung malaikat yang terpahat indah di sisi kiri gereja. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak pergi ke gereja setelah kematian Junsu. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit perasaa tidak rela masuk kedalam gereja, Yoochun berpapasan dengan Kim Jaejoong, diaken muda yang dulunya juga sahabat dekat Junsu.

"Annyeong, Yoochun-ah." sapa Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya, membuat Yoochun mau tak mau juga membungkuk untuk membalas sapaan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yoochun-ah? Baik?"

Yoochun terdiam begitu Jaejoong mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut. Berpikir, apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab Jaejoong. Sebab, namja yang kecantikannya terkadang mengalahkan wanita ini adalah tipe orang yang sangat sulit untuk dibohongi. Jelas tak mungkin ia akan menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Jaejoong akan tahu kalau ia berbohong, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Jaejoong akan merasa kasihan padanya sementara Yoochun sendiri bukan orang yang suka dikasihani.

"Tidak terlalu baik." jawab Yoochun pelan, akhirnya memutuskan berkata jujur. "Aku masih terbayang-bayang oleh Junsu."

"Ah, ya... Anak itu memang pergi terlalu cepat.." Jaejoong berkomentar. Ikut menunduk, mengenang sahabatnya yang beberapa minggu sebelumnya meninggal dengan tragis—kehilangan nyawanya oleh seseorang yang lewat dalam kegelapan.

"Tetapi mengenang seseorang untuk waktu yang terlalu lama itu tidak baik, Yoochun-ah.." kata Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. "Aku yakin pasti Junsu tidak suka melihatmu begi—"

"Kalau dia tidak suka, kenapa dia pergi?" potong Yoochun dengan pahit. "Atau, kenapa dia tidak kembali? Bukankah dia tidak suka melihatku bersedih? Lalu kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti ini, eoh?" nada suara Yoochun meninggi.

"Tidakkah para malaikat berpikir untuk mengembalikan Su-ie ke pelukanku, hyung?" Yoochun memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya matanya mulai panas dan berair karena emosi. "Atau memang para malaikat dan dia lebih suka kalau aku yang menyusulnya kesana?"

Seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, airmata Yoochun meluncur deras.

-0-

_Gloomy Sunday_

_with shadows I spend it all._

_My heart and I_

_have decided to end it all._

-0-

'_Harapan terakhir.'_ gumam Yoochun seraya melajukan mobilnya makin kencang kearah rumah teman lamanya, Jung Yunho. Yoochun bertemu lagi dengan Yunho minggu lalu. Mereka bertemu di sebuah pasar malam, tempat dimana pesta kembang api diselenggarakan. Mengingat bahwa Junsu sangat menyukai kembang api, Yoochun membawa pigura foto Junsu kesana, seolah menonton kembang api dengan Junsu. Sementara menunggu kembang api diluncurkan, Yoochun tidak sengaja melihat Yunho berada di salah satu stan penjual barang-barang mistis. Merasa penasaran, didatanginya stan yang ternyata milik Yunho tersebut, dan mereka berbincang sebentar. Dari situlah Yunho tahu bahwa Yoochun tengah mengalami kekosongan jiwa(?) setelah Junsu pergi. Akhirnya, Yunho memutuskan memberikan kartu namanya pada Yoochun.

_"Temui aku hari Rabu minggu depan, dan kau akan mendapatkan kekasihmu kembali."_

-TBC-

* * *

Ada yang tertarik bagaimana kelanjutannya? Kalo ada silahkan review, nanti saya lanjutkan.

Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat saya lanjut. Hahaha. Horror pertama sih...

Mind to review..? :)


End file.
